Six Months In A Leaky Boat
by ShisouEimin
Summary: "James can't help but think that while all this time he had been waiting for Kendall to do something, Kendall had been waiting for him."


**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

**Six Months in a Leaky Boat-**

James is washing his hands when Kendall walks in. He'd been expecting it – looked forward to it even. Because Kendall had made a habit of following him into the bathroom. Not every time, just enough to let James know that he was doing it on purpose.

Kendall would follow a few minutes after he went into the bathroom and would go about his business, just as normal, but James could feel him _watching_. And if it had been anyone else, he would've been incredibly creeped out by it. But it was Kendall. And the feel of the other boy's eyes on him just made a flash of hot desire spark low in his belly.

And it wasn't just in the bathroom. It was everywhere. He always felt Kendall watching him, eyes following his every move. And then there were the touches. Casual touches, a brush of Kendall's hand against his as they walked into the apartment after a day lounging at the pool, Kendall brushing his shoulder against James when he walked past when there was really no reason for it. And the lingering touches, Kendall slowly running his fingertips across his shoulders when he passed by, his thumb and forefinger encircling his wrist briefly as they walked side by side.

The smiles Kendall sent him were even more confusing. Sometimes playful, sometimes dirty, always smug, like he knew something that James didn't and it drove him crazy. But he never did anything about it, deciding to wait until Kendall made a move. Because what if none of it meant anything and he just made a fool of himself and put an unnecessary strain on their friendship.

So, he waited. And nothing happened. The touches were still there and the smiles but that was it.

It got to the point where James was beginning to think he was imagining it all, that it was all in his head and he was reading too much into the hand on the small of his back, or the way Kendall always made a point of brushing against him when he passed by.

But then he'd turn and glance at the blond and he'd see that stupid smirk on his face and he'd realize that Kendall was just fucking with him, messing with his head for whatever reason and it was frustrating as all hell.

And James would love to grab Kendall and throw him down, had fantasized about it many a night, to finally relieve all the sexual frustration that had built up over the months. But he doesn't. Instead he focuses on his hands, scrubbing them clean under the stream of water coming from the faucet.

And when James can pretend that he is washing his hands no longer, he lets out an internal sigh of despair and turns off the water. He shakes the excess water from his hands and turns to grab a paper towel when comes face to face with Kendall instead.

He clears his throat, trying to swallow his surprise and feels a small surge of annoyance at the grin spreading across the blonds' face.

He takes a step forward, instead of back like he usually would and he sees the way Kendall's breathing grow a little heavier, sees the way his eyes flicker down to his mouth and back up to his eyes. James' own breathing grows slightly labored in response.

They stand like that for a few moments, chests almost touching as they both struggle to control their breathing. He can feel Kendall's breath brush against his chin and neck, his green eyes are clouded and James can't help but think that while all this time he had been waiting for Kendall to do something, Kendall had been waiting for _him_.

He's not sure who moves first - he likes to think it was Kendall but he has a feeling that it was him – but suddenly there are hands tugging at his hair and he has a firm grip on the back of Kendall's neck, pulling him close. Their mouths crash together as their bodies meet, aligning perfectly.

Kendall moans into his mouth and does this thing with hips that has James pulling away and panting for breath. He grabs a fistful of Kendall's shirt, pulling him impossibly closer as he presses their mouths together once again.

And then he shoves Kendall away, taking a small amount of pleasure at the wide-eyed look Kendall gives him as he stumbles back and the corner of his mouth quirks up in a smirk. Satisfied that he had gotten some kind of revenge for Kendall's previous teasing, James turned around to walk out of the restroom.

He lets out a small yelp of surprise when he's suddenly pulled back, a small gasp escaping him as his back slams into the wall hard enough to almost knock the air out of his lungs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kendall asks as he steps into his space again, placing a hand on the middle of his chest. He doesn't apply any pressure though and James knows that he could easily overpower Kendall even if he _did_ try to restrain him.

James looks down at the hand pressed against his chest and then looks back up at Kendall. The blond has that stupid smile on his face again and it irks James now in ways it never had before. He slaps Kendall's hand away, and watches the smile on Kendall's face disappear before he shoves Kendall back, watching him stumble once more and takes a step closer. He pushes him again, harder and Kendall slams into the section of the stalls between the doors. The blond lets out a groan, eyes shutting on impact.

"Why are you doing this, Kendall? Why are you fucking with me?" James asks as he crowds in on him until they are breathing each other's air, noses almost brushing, chests heaving in sync with the other.

He growls in annoyance when Kendall lets out a breathless laugh, "I'm not fucking with you. Not yet anyway," the blond says, smirk firmly on his face. Kendall reaches up then, burying his fingers in James' hair and tugs urgently, almost on the verge of too hard.

James grunts into the kiss, pressing forward immediately, almost desperately. His fingers clench in Kendall's shirt, bunching the fabric as he tries to pull him closer. He breaks away from the kiss with a gasp when their hips collide and Kendall starts trailing hot open mouthed kisses along his jaw and down his neck, hips surging forward against James.

"Fuck," he whispers harshly against the side of Kendall's face, pushing his thigh between the blonds' as he roughly cups the side of Kendall's face and tilts his face up so he can press their lips together once more.

Kendall lets out a moan as James slides his tongue urgently along his bottom lip and parts his lips for him. James shifts closer, thumb caressing Kendall's jaw as he licks into the blond's mouth. They both moan into the other's mouth and Kendall clutches at his shoulder, nails digging into James skin through the fabric of his shirt.

Kendall rocks his hips against his thigh and James pulls away with a gasp grabbing Kendall by the waist and pushing him up as he tries to press closer. Kendall's half-hard against his thigh and James can't help but moan softly at that because Kendall is getting hard because of _him_.

He feels Kendall's hands slide down to his chest, his fingers curling into the front of his shirt and then _he's_ being pushed back. Kendall shoves until his back slams into the wall and Kendall's the one in charge again, hands flying to James' belt, unbuckling it as quick as he could and tugging desperately to free it from James' belt loops.

James reaches forward too, arms crossing Kendall's as he matches the blonds desperate movements with his own. He knew they had to be quick. Anyone could walk in at any moment and catch them. And he couldn't stand the thought of having to stop. Not when they had finally gotten here.

Kendall finally pulls his jeans open, pushing them down roughly as James struggles to do the same to him. He stops momentarily; fingers paused at Kendall's zipper when Kendall cups him through his boxers, palm pressing against his aching cock. A moan escapes him and his head falls forward, landing against Kendall's shoulder.

"Come on," Kendall urges, hips thrusting forward against his hand. James gets the hint and continues pulling Kendall's zipper down, pushing Kendall's pants and boxers down until his cock bounces free. He turns his head slightly and mouths at Kendall's neck as he wraps his fingers around his erection, running his thumb along the tip, spreading the pre-come gathered there.

Kendall groans and thrusts shallowly into his hand. James thrust forward as well, and with the subtle hint, Kendall is pushing his underwear down as well, hand wrapping around James' dick and squeezing him gently. James huffs out a breath against Kendall's neck and feels the blond shudder against him.

Kendall turns his head and presses an open-mouthed kiss against his jaw, dragging his lips along his cheek until they're mouths are pressed together once again. He begins stroking James as he does so and James moans against Kendall's mouth as he does the same for Kendall.

James breaks away from their kiss with a moan, breathing heavily. He presses his forehead against Kendall's and looks down in the space between their bodies. He watches as Kendall's fist slides over his cock and bites his lip. He can feel the tight coils of pleasure building low in his stomach, his hips thrusting erratically into the other boy's hand.

He tries to keep a steady rhythm, stroking Kendall in time with the fist wrapped around his own. "Oh, god," he groans when Kendall presses his thumb against the tip of his cock, his hand faltering on the blonds as he shudders his release.

"God, you're so hot," Kendall moans out, fingers burying in James hair as he pulls him forward, their lips meeting in a bruising kiss. He thrust his hips forward into James' fist, and James strokes him fast, squeezing gently until he's gasping into James' mouth, body stiffening against the taller boy's as he spills over into James' hand.  
>Kendall leans heavily against James' chest, head against his shoulder as he gasps for breath while James sags against the wall, head thrown back as he too struggles to catch his breath. After a moment, Kendall pulls away, reaching down to pull his pants up with one hand.<p>

The blond lets out a small huff of a laugh, "We should, ah, get cleaned up…" he said, glancing up at James, for once looking a little self-conscious. James nods and reaches to pull his pants up as well. He watches as Kendall turns to the sink and starts to wash his hands before he slowly moves to join him.

James looks at himself in the mirror. His cheeks are flushed red and his hair is a wreck. With a sigh, he runs his fingers through it, doing his best to fix it before he glances to the side and finds Kendall watching him, a gentle smile on his face. "What?" he asks and Kendall just shakes his head.

"Nothing," the blond says, and turns back toward the sink, hands reaching up to fix his own hair.

James swallows thickly, his chest feeling tight all of a sudden, "Kendall..." he starts, and waits until Kendall looks at him again, hand falling to his side.

"Yeah?"

"What-what was this?" he asks hating how he trips over his words. He hates the need he feels to ask and he hates how much Kendall's answer could break him.

He sees Kendall swallow and quickly lick his lips nervously. He doesn't know if that should make him feel better about the situation or put him more on edge. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, was this just a onetime thing?" He struggles to keep his voice even, not wanting to give away how much the answer means to him.

Kendall seems to get more nervous as he wipes his hands down the front of his shirt, smoothing the wrinkles out. "Do you- Do you want it to be?" Kendall asks and he seems so unsure of himself that James doesn't hesitate with his answer.

"No."

Kendall smiles in relief, tension James hadn't noticed before draining from his body. "Good. Me either."

The relief that floods James makes him feel weak in the knees, and he smiles brightly. They're silent for a moment before James can't help but ask, "So, what now?"

Kendall chuckled, "Now, we should probably get back before Gustavo sends out a search party for us. But later, we'll…we'll talk, okay?" he says, amusement falling away to uncertainty by the end.

James nods, smile still firmly on his face, his heart thundering in his chest, "Okay," he says as he follows the blond out of the bathroom.


End file.
